


Order of the Moonlark

by LostCitiesMedia



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Keeper of the Lost Cities
Genre: AU, Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, kotlc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostCitiesMedia/pseuds/LostCitiesMedia
Summary: KotLC/Hogwarts AU!Warning: there will be be spoilers for the more recent Keeper books!This is will be time skip AU so we will constantly we jumping to future and the past (but I’ll do my best to make time jumps very clear).Actual Summery:Many years ago, a group of evil wizards known only as the ‘Neverseen’ disappeared after twenty years of torturing and kidnapping muggles. At first everyone was relived that the wicked group had sudden vanished. However, over time, people started to get suspicious. ‘The Order of the Moonlark’ was founded, in case the Neverseen were to ever rise again.Now, meet Sophie Foster. An adopted twelve year old girl living with her muggle mother, father, and sister in a seemingly boring house in a quiet gated community. What happens when she discovers who her real parents are? And what what will happen when she discovers her powers?
Relationships: Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen
Kudos: 17





	1. Prologue

“Are you sure this is the right thing to do?” Asked Calla.  
Forkle nodded firmly. “It’s the only thing we can do.”  
Calla twisted her fingers, “But are you sure? I mean, they seem nice and all but-“  
“Calla, you know as well I these are the best muggles in the nearby area. They have no other children, and they just recently moved from America so they haven’t made any strong memories here yet-“  
“...so it’ll be easier to bend their minds with your washing spell.” Finished Calla. She and Forkle had been over the plan many, many times.  
“And besides, I’ll be stationed across the street from them to keep watch over the girl until she’s old enough to go to Hogwarts.”  
Calla sighed. Then she frowned. “Shouldn’t Jolie be here by now?”

Just then a hooded figure suddenly appeared.

Forkle and Calla quickly rushed over.

“Jolie, thank goodness you’re-“ Forkle stopped mid sentence.

The figure, who’s hood had fallen off in sudden gust wind was most definitely not Jolie.

“Oralie?!” Exclaimed Calla, “Why are you here? You know how dangerous this is for you. And what happened to your cheek?”

Oralie’s fair skin was paler than usual, and her azure blue eyes were watery and bloodshot. Across her cheek was a thin scar that went from ear to her chin. It looked as if it had been bleeding very recently. In Oralie’s arm’s was a tiny bundle of blankets. And in that bundle of blankets was a baby girl. The baby had blonde hair, just like Oralie and soft golden brown eyes. 

Calla gasped when she saw the child. “I thought that Jolie was bringing her.”

Oralie shook her head, her whole body shivering. She kept stroking the baby’s forehead.

Forkle’s mouth went dry. “Where is Jolie?”

Oralie finally looked Forkle in the eye, and shook her head again.

Forkle’s face flushed. Calla had never seen him look so scared before. “Where’s Kenric? He was supposed to be watching you!” 

At the mention of Kenric’s name, Oralie crumpled. Calla quickly took the baby girl as Oralie sunk into the floor.

“Oralie?” Forkle sounded so unsure in that moment, it was scary.

Oralie shuddered. “They're gone.”

Calla paled and tightened her grip on the baby.

Forkle choked, “What do you mean gone?”

Oralie looked broken as she murmured, “Fintan and some other Neverseen member set fire to the safe house. Kenric died getting us all out safely.”

“But what about Jolie?” Asked Calla

Oralie took a sharp breath, “Jolie ran back into the house. I don’t know why. The last thing she told me was this address and that I needed to apparate here immediately. I didn’t see her, Fintan, or the other member get out.”

Forkle looked up at the sky. Only the dark, black night stared back down at him. “This will change everything.”

Calls glanced between the Oralie and Forkle. “What should we do now?” She gestured to the simple house a few feet away. “The muggles will be up soon.”

“I can raise her.” Oralie finally said.

Forkle shook his head “No.”

Oralie looked pleadingly at him, “But I-”

“You may be her mother Oralie, but you are also a member of the ministry and the council. You aren’t dumb. The consequences-“

“I don’t care about the consequences!” exclaimed Oralie, who had managed to get back on her feet. Her frail body was quivering and her eyes were set on Forkle.

Calla tried to reason, “Maybe we could-“ 

“No.” said Forkle sighing. “We will stick to the plan, whatever is left of it at least. Hopefully her father’s blood will be strong and overpower her magic, and she can live a normal muggle life.”

Oralie looked as though a bolt of lightning had struck her in the chest, “You would really do that to an innocent child? Just hope that something works out and pretend it’s not your problem?”

“I will still monitor her of course but-“ 

Oralie interrupted him, “No! Listen to me.” She glared at both Calla and Forkle, “Either you give me my daughter, or I will sever all my ties and connections with the order.”

Forkle raised his voice, “Be reasonable Oralie! You can’t just-“ 

“I just saw Kenric be burnt to death. Jolie has probably been killed too.” Stared Oralie, a sadness seeping into her voice, “Your plan has failed, and we have to give it up.

Forkle held her gaze, “Some people don’t give up.”

Oralie looked broken. Then she turned to Calla and kissed the baby’s forehead.

With a sudden cracking noise, the azure eyed witch apparated away.

Calla sighed, “She is right you know. The plan cannot continue the way it was originally supposed to. It’ll be impossible.”

Forkle took the baby from Calla, cradling it in his arms. “Nothing is impossible Calla. You of all people should know.”

Calla looked at Forkle, “Well what should I tell the other order members? That we’re going with the impossible?”

Forkle looked thoughtful. “Tell them the order is done and for everyone to scatter and protect themselves. I will make sure the girl is safe with the muggles. If the time does come, well then…” He trailed off.

Calla sighed, “Just like that? The order of the Moonlark is gone?”

“Not gone...just waiting for the right time to resurface.” Said Forkle.

Calla nodded, getting ready to apparate.

“Oh, and one more thing Calla.” Said Forkle making eye contact with her. “We never speak of this to anyone.”


	2. Year Two, Christmas Break

Sophie glumly pushed around her breakfast, scraping her plate with her fork. At first, she had been happy for Dex and his family when she learned about Kelser’s big lotto win. She hasn’t realized that with the Dizznee’s out of the country on a family vacation, she’d have nowhere to go over the Christmas Break. 

Technically speaking, if she really wanted to, she could always just go back to her adoptive family. But after spending all summer long trying to hide her magic from them and all the muggles they lived with, she felt as though she could never go back.  
She didn’t understand why Professor Leo had insisted upon the fake cover up story of ‘The elite boarding school for super smart children’. There were lots of other muggleborns and half-bloods at Hogwarts, and their parents knew what their children were. But the Professor had pointed out that since she had been adopted at birth under special circumstances, it might not be the best idea to let her parents know about her powers.

Sophie sighed and looked down at her wrist. Her new watch, which she had received from the Vacker’s for an early Christmas gift (Fitz and Biana gave it to her the last day before they left for Everglen) was the same gorgeous teal color at Fitz’s eyes. She fiddled with the chain, wishing that she wasn’t so alone. As it turned out, barely anyone stayed at Hogwarts over break. Still, there were only five more days till the rest of the student body got back, and she could see all her friends again. With that thought, she finished her breakfast and headed upstairs to the Gryffindor common room.

“Ripplefluffs!” She said as the Vertina swung open. 

She walked into the common room quickly, determined to get to her bed and write some letters for her friends. As she reached the stairway leading up the girls section, a loud cough startled her. She spun around, and there, comfortably lounging in one the big red armchairs, looking like he had never even left, was no other than Keefe Sencen.

Sophie was agog, “What-“

“Wow, not even a hello.” Keefe sighed and got up to greet her, “Though I suppose that’s what I get for not giving you your Christmas present yet.”

Sophie practically choked, “Um yeah you did. That necklace?” She knew that Keefe’s family was rich, but to act like that necklace was nothing at all was ridiculous. It had to be very costly, what with its blue jewels and intricate detailing.

“Uh Earth to Foster,” Keefe waves his hands in front of her face, “Look you know I love ya but my dad’s taken away all my allowance since the Great Gulon Incident last year so I’m afraid it must have been some other suitor.” Keefe wiggled his eyebrows in a way that in other circumstances would’ve made Sophie laugh. Except right now, Sophie just felt stupid.

Keefe snorted, “I bet it's that kid, Valin! The one from Hufflepuff-“

“Seriously Keefe.” Sophie felt queasy. Professor Leo had warned her about strange objects ever since the pins started appearing. When the necklace arrived Christmas morning, she had assumed it was from Keefe due to ivory wrapping paper she’d seen him us to wrap Fitz’s gift in many months ago. But many people probably used that wrapping paper. And there hadn't been a card with the necklace...

Sophie felt her face flush as she grabbed Keefe’s arm, “Come with me!”

“Woah there Foster!” Keefe exclaimed as Soohie pulled him up the stairs into the girls dorm, and to her and Marella’s nook. “I don’t think I’m supposed to be up here…”

Sophie scoffed, “Since when do you care about the rules?”

Keefe smirked, “You’re right I don’t. But why’d you drag me up here?”

Sophie went through her gifts which she had arranged on her desk. The still partially wrapped necklace was hard to miss, with its blue stones glowing. “Look!” She removed the rest of the ivory paper and picked up the necklace to show Keefe. 

Keefe's mouth hung open, “No way!”

Sophie frowned, “What is it?”

Keefe icey blue eyes drifted over the necklace, landing on a large jewel in the center. “Well this rules out Valin...and the rest of the drooly boys too!”

Sophie waited for him to explain. 

Instead he asked, “So uhhh, why did you think that this was from me?”

Sophie felt her face blush, “Um...I…” She held up the wrapping paper. “I saw you using the same kind of wrapping paper for Fitz’s gift before you left…actually, why are you back?!” Sophie felt incredibly dumb for not have asking this earlier, “There’s still five days till the break is over!”

“Guess someone didn’t miss me.” Keefe was clearly making a joke, but for some reason Sophie thought she saw his eyes drop to the floor.

“No! No, I mean,” Sophie wanted to mentally slap herself for sounding so awkward, “I’m glad you're back early.” When Keefe didn’t look convinced she added, “Really, the only people I’ve talked to in weeks are Vertina and Professor Leo. You’re like saving me from another boring dinner alone with the professor anyways.”

Keefe cracked a smile, “Good to know I’m your savior then.” Then he raked his hands through his already messy blonde hair. “Anyway, I’m back because Lord Snooty Pants didn’t want to deal with me for another five days and we didn’t have any more guests coming so the whole happy family show was over.”

Sophie felt bad for Keefe. His father (or, ‘Lord Snooty Pants’ as Keefe liked to call him) was one of the worst wizards Sophie had ever met. He was pretentious, stuck up, and the perfect real example of the ‘pure blood’ stereotype. In addition, he was also very cold and seemed to know everything about everyone. Sophie was glad she’d only met Keefe’s father a limited number of times.

Keefe cleared his throat, “Well um, anyway, now that we’ve established for sure that I haven’t given you a Christmas gift yet, I should give it to you now.” He reached into this jacket pocket and pulled out a thin package that looked about the size of a standard photograph.

Sophie took the package from his hands. On one side it had, scrawled in Keefe’s distinctive handwriting, ‘For the Mysterious Miss F.’. Carefully, she opened it, and saw...tissue paper?

“That’s just the protective wrapping.” Assured Keefe, “I didn’t want it to get bent or ripped.”

Sophie coughed, “Keefe Sencen being careful? Now there’s a first!”

Keefe snorted, but Sophie noticed that he was avoiding her eyes. In fact, he seemed almost nervous. “Just open it!”

Sophie quickly ripped out the tissue and pulled a small canvas. Painted, in beautiful colors with thin delicate brushstrokes, was a picture of her, Biana, and Dex. The detailing was so impressive, the painting could’ve passed for a photograph. They were Kings Cross as the Hogwarts Express has just arrived back. It had been the last time she’d truly felt happy until the start of this year. 

“Keefe…” Sophie stared wide eyed at the painting.

Keefe grinned, “I’ll take that as a thank you.”

Sophie knew that she should say something, but she couldn’t find the right words. Instead she hugged Keefe.

“Dang Foster,” Keefe laughed as they separated, “All this love and you’ll make the Fitzter jealous!”

Sophie turned pink, and quickly looked over her shoulder.

Keefe snorted, “Don’t worry. Fitzypoo and Biana are definitely still at Everglen. Della would never let them come back early.”

Sophie wasn’t sure, but she felt like there was a hint of envy in Keefe’s tone. She wondered if Keefe ever got jealous of the Vacker’s, and how they had a seemingly perfect family.

“Hey!” Exclaimed Keefe with a sudden glint of excitement in his eyes, “Since we still have five days till everyone else gets back, why don’t we unite our amazing skills and smarts to find out who actually gave you that necklace?”

Sophie grinned, “Our amazing skills and smarts? Um…”

“Come on! You know Team-Foster-Keefe is unstoppable!” Keefe wasn’t wrong. All the mysteries they’d solved together last year was proof of their success.

“Fine,” Sophie nodded. “The first thing we should head to the library to research-“

“The library?” Keefe made a dramatic gagging noise and flopped onto Sophie’s bed.

Sophie sighed and wondered what she had gotten herself into.


End file.
